


Lo que sea

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Tension, o algo asi, siguen sin tener ropa!!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es hora de que el ganador reclame su premio... ¿qué estará dispuesto a hacer el perdedor?<br/>Pero primero, hay que quitarse la última prenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que sea

-¡¡GANÉ!! ¡¡Soy el maestro todopoderoso del Póker!!- el mercenario hacía la danza de la victoria mientras el más joven lo miraba divertido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ganaste. ¿Qué es lo que deberé hacer oh Gran Deadpool todopoderoso del Póker? jejejeje

-Antes que nada, debes quitarte la última prenda, o si no esto no contará. Seré un despiadado mercenario, pero me gusta seguir las reglas del juego.

-Claro, solo cuando te conviene Wade

-No discutas con tu Gran Señor del Póker

-Como sea- el menor rodó los ojos y tomó las orillas de su máscara.

Usualmente Peter se negaría rotundamente a revelar su identidad secreta. Pero vamos, solo era su rostro, no su nombre; además, confiaba en el mercenario… quizá por el alcohol o porque desde hacía un par de meses su corazón latía violentamente al verlo. Y si algo malo pasaba… bueno, ya vería que hacer en esa situación.

-No me hago responsable si no te gusta lo que ves- advirtió con un tono entre divertido y resignado.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo al momento de desprenderse de la máscara, ocasionando que varios mechones de su pelo medio ocultaran su rostro. El mayor entrecerró los ojos, para abrirlos como platos cuando el otro hizo hacia atrás su rebelde cabello.

[Oh por todos los dioses asgardianos… es… es… ¡¡¡simplemente hermoso!!!]

<¡¡Santa jodida vaca!! Con razón usa máscara, con ese rostro cualquiera caería a sus pies>

“Tenía razón, no me gusta lo que veo… me encanta”

-Vaya Spidey… pues… -fingió una pequeña tos al ver como aquellos enormes ojos avellana lo miraban directamente-… pues debo decir que no esperaba que… ejem… ¿aún tienes alcohol por aquí? No creo que Wolvie nos traiga más de su cerveza a domicilio… jejejeje.

-Creo que aun me queda una botella de whisky- se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación

-¿Por qué tienes tantas botellas?- Wade se mordió la lengua al ver el perfecto y desnudo cuerpo del castaño

-Stark me las regala cada navidad, cumpleaños, pascua y día de gracias- contestó al salir de su cuarto, mostrándose sin pudor alguno- Cap siempre lo regaña, pero… no es como que me importe mucho.

-Ese Iron Man es una mala influencia para la juventud de ahora, ¿a dónde iremos a parar? Esto terminará siendo como esa película del vengador del futuro, con nosotros viviendo en Pluton.

-Ellos no vivían en Plutón, vivían en Marte… a menos que te refieras al remake del año pasado

-Claro que no, el remake estuvo horrible… menos lo del túnel que atravesaba el planeta… eso parecía algo hecho por Stark… ¿Crees que tuvo algo que ver con la película? No vi su nombre en los créditos, pero uno nunca sabe

-Realmente dudo que participara de alguna forma en la película. Es como decir que el Capitán América metió mano en Salvando al soldado Ryan.

-Eso jamás lo creería, el Capi es como un boy scout, siempre honesto y respetuoso. Todo un pozo de virtud.

-Dices eso porque no lo has visto estampar a Tony contra la pared más cercana y meterle mano.

-Juralo- Peter asintió vigorosamente, como para darle énfasis a su respuesta-¡¡Te lo dije Spidey!! ¡¡Una mala influencia para lo sociedad!!- se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un chillido de desesperación, consiguiendo la risa del más jóven.

Deadpool miró embelesado la forma en que sus mejillas se teñían aún más de rojo y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por el efecto de su risa descontrolada. Siempre fantaseo con el momento en que su querido Spiderman se mostrará ante él de esta forma. y ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, no sabía como reaccionar. Era más de lo que merecía, pensaba sin duda alguna, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba alargar este momento para siempre.

“Si es un sueño… no me dejen despertar jamás”

<Si fuera un sueño ya estaríamos sobre él co…>

[Conserva un poco de respeto, si no por este tonto, por la imagen tan perfecta que se muestra ante nosotros]

<¬¬ claro, no lo niegues, tú también quieres que se acueste con él>

[Ejem… eso no es de tu incumbencia]

<Claro que lo es… ya no me tocas por las noches… sniff>

[Oh por favor, sabes bien porque no lo hago… no empieces…]

“Y aquí los dejo de escuchar definitivamente”

-Muy bien, ahora que tenemos más alcohol que sangre en la venas… ¿Qué será lo que debo hacer Wade?

-¿Eh?- lo miró confundido

-Perdí ¿recuerdas? Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas- acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para que sus alientos chocaran- lo.que.quieras…

El mercenario agradeció tener aún puesta su máscara, o de lo contrario su fuerte sonrojo habría iluminado la mitad de Manhattan.

-¿Lo que sea Spidey boy?

-Lo que sea Wade…

**Author's Note:**

> Como me encanta ser malvada >:D, está es parte 1 de 3 jajajajajajaa


End file.
